Premier jour
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Harry est en train d'accoucher, et Draco qui est à côté a peur pour lui.


Rating: M

Disclamer: J.K. Rowling

Couple: HP/DM

Note de l'auteur: Alors donc notre cher petit couple, que nous aimons par dessus tout, on est d'accord?, ben ils sont ensemble, même marié, le but n'est pas exactement de savoir pourquoi et comment ils sont ensemble, ici Harry est en cloque, grâce à la magie et des potions pour le rendre enceint, là Harry est en train d'accoucher, et il y a des complications.

Sinon le poème appartient à Prévert, _Premier Jour_ est le nom du poème, tiré de Paroles

* * *

_Des draps blancs dans une armoire_

_Des draps rouges dans un lit_

_Un enfant dans sa mère_

_Sa mère dans les douleurs_

_Le père dans le couloir_

_Le couloir dans la maison_

_La maison dans la ville_

_Le ville dans la nuit_

Draco faisait les cents pas dans la maison, dans un états de stress tel que même les trois paquets de clopes à ses pieds n'avaient pu suffire à le calmer et le détendre un minimum. Son esprit était en train de travailler à fond, les cris de douleur de son amour lui brisait le cœur.

Harry souffrait à côté et il ne pouvait rien faire, le médecin et la sage-femme l'avaient mis dehors, ils avaient soit disant « besoin d'espace ». Sauf que lui allait bientôt mourir à cause du stress si tout cela ne se terminait pas vite.

Un autre cri déchira l'air, une nouvelle cigarettes fut allumé et des larmes luirent à la lumière du briquet.

Une vague de tristesse avait traversé le Serpentard et il dut s'asseoir sur la première chaise qu'il trouva. Il commença alors à pleurer dans ses mains, les cris d'Harry lui brisaient le cœur, et les larmes sur ses joues n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter.

Draco se sentait inutile, de trop, en parallèle avec la vie qui tournait autour de lui.

Des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, en totale opposition avec se qui se passait autour de lui. C'était de beaux souvenirs, doux, heureux. Le sourire d'Harry, leur premier baiser, ceux qui avaient suivis, leur emménagement, les yeux d'Harry quand il souriait, quand il était excité, quand il pleurait, quand il pensait, le corps d'Harry, leur mariage, le mariage de leurs amis où ils étaient témoins, leurs fous rires, les nuits d'amours passés, les « je t'aime » murmuré sur l'oreiller, hurler dans la maison, chuchoter dans la rue.

Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, se mélangeant avec les cris perçants d'Harry, qui se répercutaient sur les murs du manoir, faisant un flou dans le cerveau du blond.

Il se posait des questions, pourquoi donc avaient-ils voulu avoir des enfants ?

Harry n'en serait pas là maintenant, ils seraient au cinéma ou peut être en train de faire l'amour, ou tout simplement sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Draco ne serait pas là à se ronger les sangs pendant qu'Harry, lui, le perdait, son sang ! Car le blond le sentait, son amour perdait des forces, il était de plus en plus faible et le Serpentard espérait, priait le ciel pour que son amour ne meurt pas. Un cri plus perçant et plus désespéré fut poussé et Draco sentit son cœur se briser.

_La mort dans un cri_

_Et l'enfant dans la vie_

Il se leva et courut jusqu'à leur chambre et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Le médecin lui lança un regard triste et s'excusa.

Draco se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et s'approcha du corps mort de l'homme de sa vie, si blanc au milieu des draps rouges de son sang. Il serra le brun une dernière fois contre son cœur puis se releva et voulut quitter la chambre.

Il avait froid, il se sentait seul, perdu. Il avait tout perdu aujourd'hui.

La sage femme l'arrêta et lui remit un tas de couvertures que le blond prit sans comprendre.

Mais les couvertures bougèrent alors Draco ouvrit un pan et découvrit un être tout rose. La sage femme lui précisa que c'était un garçon.

Le blond était bouche bée, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Le petit corps dans ses bras se rapprocha de lui comme pour se caler mieux.

Le Serpentard sentit la chaleur du nouveau né traversait les vêtements et réchauffer son cœur et à travers les larmes il sourit au bébé.

Un seul nom pouvait convenir au poupon, Harry Sirius Potter-Malfoy.

Draco sourit en se rendant compte de la longueur du prénom, mais le bébé avait eu l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il le regardait de ses deux grands yeux verts, comme ceux d'Harry… Il embrassa son enfant et lui promit une belle vie.

Le bébé se rendormit dans ses bras, serrant son T-shirt dans ses petits poings.

Puis le blond leva les yeux au ciel et promis à son amour de rester en vie pour leur fils, mais qu'une vie sans lui serait triste.

Les larmes de tristesses et de joies se mêlaient sur ses joues.

Il avait eu une vie pour un vie, c'était un lourd tribut qu'il avait du payer, mais maintenant il devait agir, pour son amour, pour son fils.

En regardant son fils dans ses bras il sut que le bébé serait la joie de sa vie et que dans la vie il aurait son enfant avant d'aller rejoindre son amant quand le petit Harry pourra supporter son décès.

Car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre avec seulement le petit Harry, que l'autre Harry il le rejoindrait à la majorité de leur enfant, quand celui-ci comprendra le geste de son père.

Il avait dix-huit ans a tenir sans son amour, dix-huit ans où il apprendrait la vie à leur fils, où il lui apprendrait à être fort.

Puis il partirai, pour rejoindre son Harry, et ils attendrait, main dans la main qu'un jour, plusieurs décennies après, que leur bébé revienne près d'eux.

Draco sourit en berçant son bébé, ce bébé déjà endormi contre lui.

* * *

Bon alors vous en pensez quoi? C'est nul? J'essaie de varier un peu les thèmes, et là je sais pas si c'est vraiment bon où pas, si on peu ressentir ça réellement... Bref' une review serait sympathique, pour me permettre de progresser ^^

Merci d'avoir tout lu!


End file.
